There are prior patent applications in which the stated objective is the definition of the means of instituting a wireless videophone service. All of these applications take for granted the existence of a suitable transmission path without identifying or defining such a path. The service as defined by these various applications is therefore lacking this essential element. Also lacking is the definition of the specific means of terminal configuration and call set up. These are typically described in vague terms.
The existing wireless communication networks are used for either cellular voice communication or downloading of broadband data, but not both. Voice and broadband applications are supported over separate networks. As yet there is no unique network which will carry both voice traffic and broadband data simultaneously. The IEEE and other entities are developing specifications for a network which may be dynamically configured to carry content of various bandwidths such as voice or broadband data. Implementation of these specifications will result in construction of a network which will carry both voice and broadband data such as streaming video. The new network specifications specifically allow such an arrangement which will include switched connections to various entities satisfying differing and diverse requirements. The new network will be defined as a fourth generation wireless network (4G) and will carry voice and broadband downloaded and uploaded data.
For example, the IEEE 802.16 series of specifications defines a broadband network using Orthogonal Frequency Division Multiple Access technology (OFDMA). This new network will be defined as a fourth generation wireless network (4G). Use of this new technology will satisfy requirements for voice, data downloading, data uploading and full duplex data exchange on one network by allowing the subscriber station to initiate configuration of the bandwidth necessary for multiple uses. The originating subscriber station will be able to contend for more bandwidth by employing a CDMA BW request (IEEE 802.16) which will be recognized by the network. The network will then configure the communication channel with the necessary bandwidth and acknowledge that fact to the subscriber station.
Deployment of the new 4G network will greatly facilitate inauguration of a new service which will allow the subscriber terminal to select the proper bandwidth to satisfy requirements for all wireless services including exchange of video and voice. This specification will deal with the process of defining this new video service based on the new wireless network specifications.